Maskwitness Reviews
A couple of reviews that Dimentio713 created and is involved in. His work primarily involves video games, anime, and movies. Cast and Crew Dimentio713 The main force of Maskwitness Reviews, he is often seen in his human form, but will be in his Dimentio at times. He enjoys playing video games and what-not. It is prophesied that he will defeat the NoThings, evil creatures that want to destroy the world and rebuild one where everyone has an emotion assigned to them. (First Appearance: Planet Insania Tribute) Dimentia713 Dimentio713's helpers... she often comes at random times... it kind of gets annoying at times... She is a Tsundere and loves to hit Dimentio713 when she gets upset, she has pink highlights, a midriff baring black t-shirt which often changes from a Poison Mushroom, a Pokeball, or an 8-bit Goomba. She has a glove on her left hand that covers a purple-clawed hand, which nobody seems to remember how it happened... or even why... There is only one thing Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 remember: The Shadow Queen did something... It can control demonic hands that pop from the ground, she is also psychic. (First appearance: Team Diamond Begins) Fawful212 Another one of Dimentio713's helpers. He often appears in gags. He is very involved in electronics and he was able to disable a couple of traps one time. His weapon of choice is a laser gun, similar to that of Fawful, his master. However, he can use items he calls F.E.B.'s (Faulty Electrical Bombs) But the name is a misnomer... It works fine! (First Appearance: Team Diamond Begins) BKFood Dimentio713's friend in real life, he sometimes acts like an idiot and it gets annoying, but his heart is in the right place. He currently is staying at Dimentio713's (Fanfic persona) house. A common problem that Dimentio713 has with him is that he doesn't pay rent often... (First Appearance: Lucky Star Episode 1) DAL 9000 Dimentio713's robot friend. He is attached to the house but can move about by his remote avatar. He oversees almost everything in the house and can fight... but is way too lazy to do much... After all he is a Demented Artificial Lazybum... He loves eating nachos and can also copy anybody's weapon... as long as it's not magic... (First Appearance: Sonic X) Akira Kogami Fawful212's friend, she used to live in Japan before being forced to go on vacation to the Philippines, she doesn't really enjoy doing this job and wishes to go back to Japan... But she feels something with Fawful212... She will make a future appearance later in the show. She looks very energetic and peppy... but in all reality she is very mean... Kits Dimentio713's cousin in real life, he can be kinda disturbing near Dimentio713, sometimes creeping his cousin out. Strangely he has mercury in his blood stream which makes him a good shield and can poison people with a single touch. (First Appearance: Top 11 Rhythm Heaven Songs) Mechamentio713 A mysterious being who is hinted to be a robot. He looks like Dimentio713 and has his own plans in store for Dimentio713 List of Current Reviews Lucky Star Episode 1 In this first installment of Maskwitness Reviews, Dimentio713 reviews Lucky Star: Episode 1, he first introduces himself and starts the clip. He finds out the meaning of moe, is disgusted by Kagami's Les Yay, and is annoyed by the first 5 minutes that simply consist of talking. Pros: Animation looks cartoony First episode Lucky Channel Cons: No plot Boring Has no linear storyline NOTE: Introduces gags: (M. Bison: Of Course!) (Ed gag) (Pineapple replacement) Top 11 Rhythm Heaven Songs The episode begins with Dimentio713 in a hospital due to Lt. Strait... He asked for help from Kits, his cousin, to help list his top 11 Rhythm Heaven Songs. At the end is a parody of the results screen from Rhythm Heaven which shows Kits slapping Dimentio713 and saying that he should review next time... #11: Dog Ninja #10: Fan Club 2 (JP version) #9: Love Lab (This song cause creepiness factor between them...) #8: Shoot-em'-up2 #7: Blue Birds #6: Remix 1 #5: Munchy Monk and Karate Man 2 #4: Airboarder #3: Built to Scale 2 #2: DJ School #1: Remix 10 Note: Dimentio713 made a mistake, having two 5's... He admits this for not much sleep... Though he may be lying... ''' Sonic X: Episode 1 The episode starts Dimentio given an apology for not being able to update for a Christmas Special due to his lazyness. He blames Sonic Colors' addicting gameplay and meets up with DAL who reveals that this dub is by 4kids, the two get annoyed by the constant tune that plays every single time, gasp at 4Kids using the word "kill," and just flat-out sigh at the police men's idiotic antics. The episode ends with a figure using a Pure Heart exclaiming, "PURITY CONTROL!" and ending with "Time to destroy Dimentio713!" ''Pros:'' The jokes were pretty funny at times The visuals were great Mike Pollack and Dan Green are good voice actors, along with anybody who's not Sonic! ''Cons:'' Sonic's voice actor couldn't act in this episode Some of the jokes were stupid Half the time he felt like he was falling asleep! ''Overall Rating: 6/10 '' Great Mission to Save Princess Peach (Note this episode is split into two parts) Dimentio713 starts off with dancing and apologizing for being unable to stay true to his reviews due to finals, Dimentia713 reveals that Mario Month will start with the infamous Great Mission to Save Princess Peach, he starts the film with Mario playing a video game and then reveals that in Japan, the NES was called the Famicom, gets confused by the randomness of the first few minutes, states that Mario will beat Bowser (Even though he doesn't!), wears the same clothes as Konata from Lucky Star, gets confused by the pointless call to one of the Mario Bros. friends, gets even more confused by Luigi's strange outfit, gets WAY more confused by the blue "dog," gets bored when they enter the Mushroom Kingdom, gets annoyed by the Goombas' claim that there is a lot of ways to go west, gets INCREDIBLY confused by the ramen block, and it ends part one of the review. In the second part, a parody of Linkara's previously on's begins with actual scenes from the actual review, Fawful asking Akira out, DAL killing Dimentio713, and Lunatic asking about "the connection." In the real review, Dimentio questions the logic in that scene, but shrugs it off. The episode starts with Dimentio713 exploding at Peach's calling Bowser a dragon while actually being a turtle. He then gets a visit by Bowser who asks how to make Peach love him and Bowser thinks that he should just keep kidnapping her. After MSTing a couple of scenes and stating that Peach doesn't love Bowser which makes Peach/Bowser fail, Dimentio713 sees the Void, defeats it while still in Konata's clothes. He then begins to get confused by the Goombas' arms, annoyed by Bowser's lack of knowledge, gets annoyed by Mario being distracted by a bowl of rice instead of saving his love interest, questions about Prince Toadstool, enjoys Mario's butt kicking of Bowser, and finally attempts to do suicide and homocide at Prince Toadstool. The review ends with Dimentio ranting about Masami Hata's choice of having a freaking random backround character a big role in the end, and even gets a bleeped-out curse. ''Pros:'' Very close to the games, so much as to use sound effects! Mario beating up Bowser was pretty epic… Some humor due to the fandub… Mario is pretty cool ''Cons:''' ''Luigi's OOC Peach marrying some random guy that came out of nowhere…WHY? Half of the stuff that wasn't inspired by the game came out of nowhere… What was with that dog? It didn't look like one… What happened to the guy on the phone? Overall Rating: 5.8/10 (But now he's thinking it deserves a .5/10...) History of Dimentio713 The episode starts with Dimentio713 sleeping due to a sleep serum that Fawful212 made. Every side character, ranging from Dimentia713 to Kits to even BKFood, introduced to this point comes and discusses Dimentio713's poor choices he made in the past, ranging from the over-powered Josh to the extremely-over powered Pikpeter, questions the logic he had when he originally created Dimentia713. Mechamentio713 reveals himself and looks at BKFood with slight annoyance after that DAL reveals that he was originally going to be evil in his original designs. Dimentio713 wakes up and everybody leaves and Dimentio complains that his characters are stupid. Mechamentio713 reveals he has plans for the young child.